Fighting Love: The daughter of Severus Book 1
by starstreaker33
Summary: What if Lily had a cousin that Severus met first, and what if her cousin had a daughter just like Harry? (Rated M for safety and possible smut and violent action )
1. Past of Severus and the lost daughter

Years Ago

Young Severus looked around the corner of a weeping willow and saw a girl with long dark brown hair that was close to his jet black. She held a closed rose in her hand and opened it with magic. She giggled and tilted her head to the side happily examining it like it was a new specimen she just found. She giggled with joy.

"Hey." Severus said scaring her.

"OH! Hello!" she said cheerfully.

All of a sudden a boy about their age walked up and said, "Back off Snap." the girl turned around with a frown on her face and crossed her arms.

"Back off jerk!" she yelled sticking out her tongue.

"Oh I don't have to Cassandra Evens!" the boy replied.

The girl named Cassandra marched up to the boy nearly meeting his height just and inch shorter and slapped the boy across the face.

"Don't use my last name ever!" she said walking back up to Severus.

The boy ran off and disappeared in the distance and the girl looked at Severus with a smile.

Two months later

"Cassandra Evens!" Professor Mcgonagall called out. Cassandra walked up to the tall stool and sat down lightly.

"Hmm you are very brave, beautiful, cunning, smart, and I think you belong with...SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat announced. Smiling Cassandra jumped off landing lightly on her feet. Walking over to the Slytherin table next to Severus she crossed her legs smiling.

"Lily Evens!" Mcgonagall yelled out. Lily shyly walked up to the stool and sat down. Severus looked at the girl named Lily with a smile. Cassandra saw this and sighed.

Six years later

Severus was sitting on the edge of a tree stump reading until James Potter walked over to him.

"Well now isn't it Snivellus!" James yelled out. James pulled out his wand and levitated Severus above his head.

"Get away from him James he did nothing to you!" someone yelled. James turned around to she two girls one with red hair and freckles and another with nearly black hair and grayish blue eyes with a scowl on her face.

"Oh Lily and who may this little brat be?" he said with a smirk.

"She is my cousin Cassandra now release him!" Lily said removing her wand from her robes. James smirk and let go of Snape making him fall on his back.

"OH!" Cassandra cried running up to the injured boy. Severus finally managed to catch his breath after a few minutes.

After Lily and James death about the time harry is getting ready for Hogwarts

Cassandra walked through Diagon Alley with her eleven year old daughter who had a scar on her neck. She smiled taking her daughter into Olivander's Wand Shop, Lilith smiled up at her single mother and walked up to the waiting desk.

"Ah is that Miss Cassandra Evens I hear." said a man. Cassandra smiled and nodded lightly.

"Yes Olivander it's me, I'm here with my daughter Lilith." she said. Olivander looked at the young girl with jet black hair and gray eyes.

'Hm she looks oddly familiar' he thought to himself. A young boy all of a sudden walks in and looks at the older women and young girl.

"OH! Your my cousin Harry Potter!" Lilith said excitedly. Harry smiled and walked up to hug his second cousin who he barely knew.

Hogwarts Train station 

"OK Lilith I'll meet you at Hogwarts because I am assistant Potions teacher. Now remember be nice and be next to your Cousin on the train. When you get to Hogwarts cross your fingers you get my house as well as your fathers." Cassandra said giving her daughter one last hug goodbye.

**I hope you like it so far :) I got the idea after listening to the Wrock band Ministry of Magic. If you haven't heard of them look it up. Review?**


	2. Slytherin! Secret revealed!

Lilith sat down next to Harry smiling at the boy across from them.

"Hi I'm Lillith Evens, and this is my Cousin Harry Potter." Lilith said smiling holding out her hand.

"I'm Ron...Ronald Weasley. Wait you two are like famous because you both survived!" Ron exclaimed.

Lilith giggled nodding her head, "Yes, and we both got the scars to prove it." She said with another giggle.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it. " said a red head girl.

"Nope." Lilith said.

"Blimey! Your Harry Potter and Lilith Evens! I'm Hermione Granger." She said then she looked to Ron and said, "And you are?" Ron smiled and said, "Ronald Weasley." Hermione nodded, "Pleasure."

Lilith pulled out her wand and looked to Harry saying, "Let me guess Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were to lazy to get you new glasses again?" Harry blushed and nodded his head.

"Reparo." Lilith said clearly.

"Thanks Lilith." Harry said after looking at his glasses.

a few hours later

"First year! This way first years!" said a loud booming voice.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said politely.

"Hello Harry and who may these two be?" Hagrid replied.

"I'm Lilith... Lilith Evens Harry's cousin." Lilith said holding out her hand to greet him.

Hagrid's eyes went wide.

"Well then. Are you excited to find out what house your gonna be in?" Hagrid asked. Lilith looked confused for a moment, but finally nodded happily.

at Hogwarts

Cassandra sighed looking at the time, getting up she walked to the hall. Putting on a fake smile she walked out and went to see which house her daughter was to be placed in.

Arriving just on time her smile suddenly faded 'SHIT' she thought.

Severus looked up to see who walked in and saw a women about 5'7 with jet black hair reaching her middle back and when he saw her eyes his mouth dropped open slightly and eyes widen just a bit.

Walking over silently Cassandra sat next to Severus who kindly offered her a seat even though he was astonished greatly by her apperence.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. Cassandra looked at him and replied simply, "I am the assistant for potions." Severus looked as if he was about to bang his head against a wall until the First Years walked in.

Lilith looked at the long table in the front of th Great Hall and saw her mother next to a man with jet black hair and gray eyes. Stopping in the front of the room she saw a ragged old hat on tipoff a stool.

"When I call your names you will walk up and I will place the sorting ha on your head and you will be either in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Professor Mcgoninigall said.

"Alright we will start with Lilith Evens!" She said after a moment. Lilith eyes went wide with shock as she walked up the steps. Sitting down lightly the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Well this is very interesting...I sense a Slytherin blood line...very brave, smart, beautiful, strong hearted, and arrogance...no matter. I say you belong in Slytherin!" The sorting hat said.

Cassandra was proud that her daughter got the same house as her mother and father. Lilith looked up at her mom and smiled.

It seemed hours when all the first years were housed, but when the last girl who ened up in Gryffindor was announced Severus finally got the chance to ask Cassandra about Lillith.

"How come the first girl named Lillith has your last name?" He asked. Cassandra sighed shaking her head.

"Severus remember about the time when my cousin Lily was carrying her child." She said. Severus nodded.

"Well remember when you found out?"

"Yes."

"And we met after two years at the butter beer bar?"

"Yes get on with it."

"Well when we both got drunk we had a little bit got much fun and I ended up um...pregnant with your daughter." Cassandra managed to finally get out with a sorrowful sigh.

That was when Severus mouth dropped, he never knew after all this time he had a daughter. His own actual daughter!

Fred and George looked up at the teachers table and saw Professor Snape with his mouth open in almost pure...NO! Actual shock!

"Looks like Snape got a little surprise in his meal or something." Fred said.

**Looks like she finally hold Severusnthat he had a daughter after all those years. Any ways I'm hoping your liking it so far. Review?**


	3. The past and oops I'm late!

Next day

Waking up Cassandra stretched her arms looking out the window smiling at the new day. She stood up grabbing her rode when someone tapped on the door. Opening it her smile faded, Severus was at her door.

"Yes?" she said.

"Um before classes start I would like to know more about our daughter." he said with a small smile. Cassandra sighed moving so he could go in.

"What would you like to know about Lillith?" she asked.

"Well first I would like to know what I missed and why she has a scar on her neck.

Cassandra sighed gesturing him to sit next to her.

"Alright lets start about ten years ago."

Ten years ago

Cassandra looked down at her new born daughter smiling. She looked exactly like Severus making Cassandra fall in love immediately.

"If only Severus could see you now. He'd fall in love right on the spot." she said with a smile. Lillith giggled and wrapped her tiny hand around Cassandra's finger.

All of a sudden a great loud boom filled the room. Standing up Cassandra held Lillith tightly to her chest and muffled her crying. The door to the nursery burst open and a man with dark brown eyes looked at her and yelled, "HAND OVER THE CHILD!" Cassandra looked at her daughter and frowned shaking her head.

"NEVER!" she yelled.

"Stupefy!" she yelled dashing out the door.

"GAH! I WILL GET YOU CASSANDRA AND I'LL KILL YOU COUSIN AND HER CHILD!" he yelled. Lillith cries got louder, Cassandra looked at her daughter and saw a mark burn into her skin.

Five years later

"Mommy why don't I have a daddy like the other kids at daycare?" Lillith asked. Cassandra was tired. She worked at the thrift shop and she had extra hours because she needed to earn money for her and her daughter to eat.

"Honey your daddy...well your daddy has a very important job and well... This may sound upsetting but your daddy wasn't able to see you." Cassandra said with tears filling her eyes.

Lillith didn't like seeing her mom cry, she climbed on her lap and snuggled into her mom's chest.

Back in the present 

Severus looked at her astonished, he never knew all of things the two had been through. He looked at the time and got up grabbed her a red and black dress and a black robe and gave them to her.

"We have to get ready for class." Severus said. Cassandra smiled and got up.

Putting her arms gently around his neck making him back up a little bit she smiled and leaned against his chest.

"Thank you Severus. I thought if you found out you wouldn't except her." Cassandra whispered. Severus smiled and wrapped his long around the women he fell in love with all those years ago.

An hour later

Lillith ran through the halls to find her potions class. She knew her mom was not going to be happy if she missed class. She finally found the room she needed to be in, Severus, looked at the girl as well as her mother.

"Lillith your late for class."Severus said.

"Sorry Professor I got lost." Lillith said. Severus nodded her off.

"Alright detention after lunch." he said. Lillith sighed, her mother was not going to be happy.

"Alright back to the subject. Class this is Professor Evens. She is my assistant for potions." Severus continued.

"Hello class. I Professor Evens and I will be helping anyone who asks for it." Cassandra said. Severus tried not to smile, but was having issues.

**Love is sprouting with Severus and Cassandra. Hope ya like! Review? 3**


	4. Detention and Bonding

Lillith walked to detention with Draco and a couple other Slytherin boys she didn't know.

"I can't believe I got detention on the first day of school." Lillith said sorrowfully. Draco smiled and all of a sudden wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey as long as your with me sweet heart your safe." Draco said. Lillith pulled away walking faster. Arriving to their detention she looked in to see her mom talking with Professor Snape with cups of tea in their hands.

"Ah you've arrived just on time Lillith." Severus said with a small smile which was weird. His smile immediately faded when the others arrived.

While the students took their seats Severus turned back to Cassandra and started up where they left off.

"As I was saying I never knew that your lives were so bad." he said in a soft voice. Cassandra smiled sadly and replied, "Severus you were busy and plus you didn't know you had a daughter."

"Well you should have owled me I could have helped." Severus tried to argue.

"Severus you had a life I didn't want to bother you with my problems." she said. Severus sighed, he wished he could have helped his family.

"You still sing with that lovely voice?" he asked suddenly. Cassandra laughed a little and replied, " Of course Severus I've always sang like an angel for you."

Severus tried his head away to look out the window smiling. It seemed like a long time since he last smiled, he hadn't smiled since Lily died. Cassandra looked at him with a wide smile on her face and whispered, "I missed your cheerful smile. It's been years since I last saw it." Severus shrugged and his smile disappeared when a paper airplane flew over his head.

"Who threw that?" he said. The four students all pointed at Lillith who was peacefully doing her homework for potions. Severus looked at Draco who had a wide smirk on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy detention for the next two days!" Severus said. Lillith looked up from her work and saw Severus looking directly at her.

after detention

"So how was it with Snape and your mum at detention." Fred asked Lillith.

"Fine other then Professor Snape was looking at me after he gave Draco two more days of detention." She answered.

"I swear the old git has something he's hiding." George said.

"He's probably a little baffled about a gorgeous girl being his assistant." Fred answered. Lillith laughed at the twins who had followed her to the next class she had that day.

after classes

Severus went to check on the Slytherin house he was headmaster of, seeing everything was alright he walked back to the Professor's private quarters area and rapped on Cassandra's door.

Cassandra opened the door smiling.

"A girl roughly at the height of 4'4 ws sitting on her mothers bed craning to see who had just arrived.

"Ah Severus come in and meet my daughter." Cassandra said with a wink. Severus nodded walking in.

"Severus this is my daughter Lillith Lily Evens." Cassandra said. Severus nodded slightly.

" Beautiful as your were at that age Cassandra and you are still as beautiful as you were back then." he said. Cassandra smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Wait you know my Mom?" Lillith asked curiously. Severus nodded his head replying, "I knew your mother before we even went to Hogwarts."

Cassandra smiled, she never knew that the two would hit off so well.

"Tell about you and my mom professor." Lillith begged. Severus couldn't help but smile.

" Well your mom and I met when we were both eleven." Severus said.

**Lillith and Severus are finally starting to bond :) and Draco is starting to develop a crush ;). I hope you like! Review?! 3**


	5. Daddy? Oops! Secret told!

**Waring: Father Daughter moment coming up!**

Lillith walked into the halls and sat next to her cousin. It was Halloween night and they were having a special meal for the students.

Cassandra smiled gently at Severus who was trying his best not to smile.

"Severus it's alright to smile every once in a while." she whispered. Severus nodded.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you outa know." yelled Professor Quirrell. Severus stands up when all the students start to clamor out of the room. When almost everyone was evacuated from the eating hall he slipped off.

Lillith stopped following her group and went to get Harry and Ron.

"Guys what about Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll." Lillith said. Harry looked at Ron and ran after Lillith.

The two were close to the girls bathroom when they heard thudding down the hall. Lillith pushed the two boys into a corner and looked around the corner to see the Troll walk by. Once he passed the three ran to the girls bathroom, but it was to late they could hear Hermione scream for help.

Running in Lillith slipped and landed straight on her rear end.

"OUCH!" she yelled. The troll looked behind him and saw Lillith getting up rubbing her rear. He dashed for the girl, but she dodged.

"Hey watch it with that thing you could have killed me you idiotic Troll!" she yelled. The troll roared with anger and tried to grab her but Harry got in the way.

"HARRY!" Lillith cried out. The troll was trying to hit Harry with his club, but Harry lifted himself up so he wouldn't get hit directly.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said finally. The trolls club lifted in the air, the troll looked in his hand the looked above him.

"Uh oh." he said. The club landed on his head and dropped Harry who was trying to back up before he got landed on top of.

Pulling his wand out of the Trolls nose all the Professors ran into the girls bathroom. Cassandra gasped when she saw her daughter and ran to give her a hug.

"Thank God your safe Lillith!" she said breathlessly. She looked behind her to see Harry wiping snot off of his wand and stood up.

"What are you four doing in here?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. Lillith was about to speak up until Hermione started.

"It was my fault Professor I learned about Trolls and when I heard about a Troll in the castle I thought I could handle it myself, but I was wrong. If it wasn't for Harry, Ron, and Lillith would have been as good as dead."

"Well then 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Professor Mcgonagall said. Harry, Ron, and Lillith shoulders fell slightly, "But for you bravery for going up against a Moutain Troll tens points will be added back on. For all of you." Lillith smiled.

Severus walked in casually and looked at Cassandra who was in between Lillith and Harry. He noticed Harry was looking at his leg so he covered in up quickly.

In Severus Private quarters

Cassandra sat across from Severus looking a bit down, she stayed with him

"What's wrong Cassandra?" Severus asked worried. Cassandra looked up at him and said, "I think it's time for Lillith to know her father is here. I can't keep myself from telling her Severus." Severus knelt down to give her a heart warming hug.

"Cassandra I know it's hard and I agree it's time for Lillith to know I'm right here." he whispered. Cassandra wrapped his arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.

The next day

Lillith woke up stretching out her owl Kilgarrah was landing on her lap. Stroking Kilgarrah's wings Lillith smiled as Pansy, Eva, and Sharon awoke.

"Your up early." Eva said. Lillith laughed putting a smile on the three's face and got up getting dressed in her uniform.

"Come on lazies we're going to be late for Potions." Lillith said walking out with her books in hand.

After Potions

"Lillith dear I would like you to stay for a bit. I already informed Professor Mcgonagall that you will be arriving a little late to class." Cassandra said grabbing her daughters shoulder. Once everyone had exited Cassandra lifted up her daughter like she weighed nothing and brought her over to Severus desk.

"Listen sweety Severus and I have something to tell. It isn't going to be easy for us since we held it from you for a long time now." Cassandra said gently before kissing her head.

"Lillith..." Severus said gently before kneeling down on both of his knees. Taking his daughters small hands gently in his large ones her looked deeply into her eyes as his started to swell up with tears on the sides.

"Yes, Professor." she said.

"Lillith dear I'm your dad." he said tears flowing from his eyes now and his body started to shake.

"Wait you my..." Lillith's eyes started to flow with tears. Jumping off the desk she wrapped his small arms around Severus neck saying muffled into his shoulder, "Daddy I missed you!" Severus choked back tears with his breath wavering.

" I missed you to baby girl." He whispered. Lillith cried on Severus shoulder telling him that she thought he was dead and how everyone teased over the years for not having a father. Severus hugged his little girl tighter tears streaming down his face. He felt so guilty for not being there for his daughter.

Lillith pulled back from her fathers grip and looked into his gray eyes with her black hair covering one of hr eyes. Severus pushed the strands of black hair behind his daughters ear and looked at his before placing a kiss on her forehead softly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lillith asked. Severus lifted Lillith up him his arms and smiled, "Because my little Lily pad we didn't know what to do, we would have told you but we were afraid of how you might take it." Lillith smiled leaning against her dads chest listening to the strong rhythm of his heart. Lifting her small hand up she wiped her fathers tears from his face.

Feeling her small hand on his cheek made Severus laugh lightly. She was always going to be his little Lily pad. Looking down at her she seemed so small yet she was so beautiful.

"I would have been as happy as I am now that I know my Daddy is still here and he loves me with all his heart." she said cuddling deeper into his robes.

After Classes ended

"So what did Professor Snape and your mom want you for Lillith?" Harry asked out of total curiosity. Lillith smiled widely and looked at Harry saying, "Lets just say I have parents who really love me."

"Oh come on Lily! Tell me what happened!" Harry begged. Lillith shook her head and continued to walk.

"Lily I really want to know!" Harry begged again.

"Fine as long as you don't tell anyone. Professor Snape is my dad." She whispered. Harry's eyes went wide.

"How?" he asked. Lillith sighed and replied, "He's my birth father Harry! He didn't know about me until our first year here at Hogwarts!"

"Ew that old git is your father?" Fred asked suddenly. Lillith jumped up in surprise to see both George and Fred.

"Yes, he is and he is not an old git!" Lillith snarled. Fred jumped back a bit in surprise of an innocent looking girl who has just snarled out of anger at him.

"Well, it;s true Lill." said George.

"NO! IT'S NOT YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF MY FATHER!" Lillith raised her voice. Choking back tears she ran off to the Slytherin tower.

"LILY!?" Harry called after her. He turned to face the twins and rolled his eyes marching to the Gryffindor tower.

He was close to the switching stairs when he heard crying. Turning a corner he found Lillith crying, she had her knees up against her chest.

"Lillith?" Harry asked. Lillith lifted her head up and looked at Harry who sat next to her.

"It's alright that your father is Professor Snape. The Weasley twins had no right to call him an old git." he said before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Harry my dad never knew I existed. He never knew I was even born!" she said coughing.

"Lily at least you have parents who love you. I lost my parents thanks to You- Know- Who." Harry said.

"Harry I was kept in the dark until now!" she said angered once again. Harry was now getting angered.

"Lillith they wanted to protect you!" he snapped back.

"Why!? I'm old enough to know!" she snapped right back.

"Lillith they didn't know what to do!" he nearly yelled.

The two were sitting in front of a door and all of sudden fell threw.

"OUCH!" they both yelled.

Looking around the room they say another door. All of a sudden they heard a meow behind them, turning they saw Filtches cat. They turned and saw a door on the end of the room. Running they tried to open it.

"It's locked!" Harry said.

"Alohomora." Lillith said waving her wand. The door opened up and the two ran in.

When they turned around after they were sure it was clear they saw a three headed dog waking up. The two looked at each other and screamed running out.

In Cassandra's Private Quarters

Severus couldn't stop smiling when classes ended.

"I'm glad she excepted me." Severus said. Cassandra laughed reaching for his hand holding it gently in hers.

"Severus before you knew Lillith was your daughter there was something that bothered you. What is it?" she asked.

Severus sighed as his shoulders slumped. Getting down on his knees he laid his head against her chest.

"You promise not to get mad?" he asked. Cassandra stroked his hair and nodded.

"Well I used to be a Deatheater, but after Lily died I gave in being a Deatheater." he said gently. Cassandra smile faded.

"There was also a prophecy saying he would kill you, Lillith, Lily, James, and Harry so he could win." he said.

"I had Dumbledore swear to protect you and your cousin, but he only protected you. I am so sorry Cassandra!" he said choking back a sob. Stroking his hair still Cassandra lifted his head toward her face, seeing his gray eyes she leaned down and kissed him.

"It's alright Severus you didn't mean to tell him about it. I forgive you." she said once she broke the kiss.

Severus smiled and laid his head once again against her chest.

**Hope you like this chapter. It's a lot longer then my last ones. Review?**


	6. Birthday Note Sleeping together?

When Cassandra and Severus were about 15

"Well now is this little Even." Sirius taunted Cassandra.

Looking up from the bracelet she was making she saw James and Sirius above her smiling. Standing up she pulled out her wand.

"Go away!" she said terrified.

"Oh come on little Eve. We just want to talk." James said with a wider smirk. Cassandra dashed past the two, but ran straight into Severus.

"Cassandra!?" he asked. Cassandra looked into his gray eyes and half smiled. Jumping up she ran away with Severus in hand and hid behind a weeping willow.

"Whats going on?" he whispered. Cassandra smiled until someone pulled him down by his robe.

"There you are Eva." Sirius said. Cassandra got angry at Sirius and shoved him to the ground.

"How do you like it being shoved to the ground Sirius?" she said before stepping over him and lifting Severus up. Brushing leaves out of his hair she wrapped him in a tight hug with him leaning on her shoulder.

The Present

Cassandra hated that memory, she was always teased by Sirius and James. She shuddered away the thought and turned back her attention to making sure she wasn't going to be late for work. Walking silently into the room she saw Lillith and Severus bonding.

"Oh hello Cassandra. How was your rest?" Severus said.

Walking over Cassandra placed her books down on the table.

"Good. Yours?" she asked.

"Perfect." He said. Standing up he walked over to his desk and pulled out a necklace and a rose. Looking down at the necklace laced with two hearts one Sapphire the other Emerald. The chain was silver with a gold latch, walking with his hands behind his back he stood in front of her and had her turn around. Putting the rose in her hair and the necklace around her neck ha whispered, "Happy birthday my little Eve."

Cassandra turned around and laid her hands on Severus chest kissing his cheek.

"You remembered." she said. Severus smiled wrapping his long arms around her.

Cassandra sat on the table while they started talking until students started to arrive.

It was half way through class when Lillith had a note land in front of her. Slipping it out from in front of her she read it in her lap.

Dear Lillith,

I think you are a beautiful girl and I would like

you to meet me in the Slytherin Common room

tonight don't tell any body please.

Draco Malfoy

Lillith shook her head slightly and listened to the rest of her class.

After class she was walking to transfiguration and she was walking with her friend Pansy. 

"Hey Pansy you still have a crush on Draco?" Lillith asked.

"Duh he is like the only cute boy that catches my eyes!" she said.

"Well how bout you meet him in the Slytherin Common room instead of me."

"Are you serious you're like refusing that cutest Slytherin in the entire school?"

"No, I just thought maybe you would want to go out with him. Talk with him something like that?"

"Well, alright."

In the dungeons or Professors Quarters area 

Cassandra had stopped by to talk to Severus about a few things and so forth until he had to deal with something.

Sitting alone in the room she picked up the potions book and read a few pages before she started to doze off.

Arriving back in his room Severus found a sleeping women on his couch curled up. Smiling down at her he lifted her up and brought her back to her own room. Leaning down to give her a small kiss on her forehead he felt and arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled down next to her.

"Um OK." he whispered. A small mumble of words came from the women as she snuggled closer into Severus robes. He smiled wrapping an arm around her waist he started to fall asleep.

The next day

Cassandra woke up wrapped in a tight snuggle with Severus who was still asleep. Smiling she looked up at him and smiled slightly because he was mumbling about Azkaban. Sitting up she unwrapped herself and got ready for class.

Laying behind Severus she slipped under his arms and woke him slightly.

"Morning sleepy head." she whispered. Severus grumbled and sat up. Looking at Cassandra he smiled gently and moved his hand over his now nappy black hair.

"You're up I see." he said.

"Of course I'm an early person. Why didn't you go back to your room last night?" she asked.

"Because you pulled me down next to you in your sleep and curled up against me." he replied stretching.

Cassandra made an o shape with her mouth.

**Hope you like. Review?**


	7. Nixie, friends, alone at last

Lillith was in Transfiguration class which she didn't like because it was boring to her. One of her friends that was from Ravenclaw named Nixie was an animagus and even though she loved to change into her wolf form which matched her blonde hair Transfiguration was also a boring class to her.

Once class was dismissed she and Nixie walked out together with Harry tagging along.

"That class is soooo boring!" Nixie complained. Lillith laughed slightly and looked to her cousin who was trying his best to ignore Ron who was annoying him.

"Um Ron I think Harry would like to be left alone." Lillith suggested. Ron glared at her. ever since she was placed in Slytherin house he had hated her from the get go. Nixie growled as her eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"Oh shut it Wolfy." Ron said. Nixie transformed in her wolf form and jumped on top of Ron.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Ron yelled like a little girl. Nixie walked off of him and transformed back into a human smiling. Lillith and Harry laughed at the scene and walked to the Great Hall so they could get lunch.

"I can't believe he is afraid of a girl." Lillith said smiling.

"I know right all I had to do was go all wolf on him and jump on top of him." Nixie said.

Harry smiled and looked at Lillith who had her black hair covering her eye.

After classes

Harry smiled as he sat with his friends which were Neville, Nixie, Lillith, Gabriel, Arthur, and Lyla. Smiling at his friends who were made up of all the houses in Hogwarts. Nixie being an animagus along with her sister Lyla were laughing about random things, Gabriel, Arthur, and Neville were talking about the latest quidditch game, while Harry and Lillith were just chillin.

They were all laughing until Ron who despised Lillith, Gabriel, and Lyla because they were all Slytherins came into the area they were talking at.

"Well, looks like your hanging out with Slithers, Huffles, and Ravens Harry." he said mockingly.

"OK is it me or is Ron just jealous because he isn't part of the friendship." Nixie said. Lillith laughed as well as Nixie's sister.

"No, he's just unhappy that Neville and I are hanging out with other houses including Slytherin." Harry said sternly.

Ron glared daggers at the group before walking away.

"Shoot guys we got to get our potions work done or else my dad is going to flip his head off." Lillith said sitting up.

"Hey Lily it's Christmas break were good I'm sure homework is able to wait until next week." Nixie said. Lillith shrugged and leaned back against the wall. Everyone laughed at the way she leaned back and relaxed like it was nothing.

In the middle of the woods behind Hogwarts

Cassandra held Severus hand smiling that the two finally had some time to spend together. Walking to the usual spot they went to when they were young by the lake.

Sitting down in between Severus legs luckily he was just wearing a pair of jeans as well as a black shirt she looked up at the red moon.

"I remember we used to sneak off from Hogwarts and come out here when the moon was full." Severus said gently. Stroking Cassandra's hair which seemed softer then usual, he remembered when the two were trying to get away from James and his brood and they would come to this exact spot.

"Yeah, it seems years since we both been together like this." she said looking into his gray eyes.

Severus laughed before leaning down kissing her. Cassandra smiling half way through the kiss before pushing Severus away and getting up. 

"Come on lazy butt lets go for a swim." she said playfully. Severus smiled and stood up wrapping his arms around her.

**Hope you like the chapter and story so far. Review?**


	8. Christmas, surprise, and Homework

Lillith smiled waking up even though she was freezing everyone except but Lyla, Gabriel, and herself were still at the school as well as Harry, Nixie, and Arthur. Standing up she stretched and got dressed, walking down the steps she found her Mom and Dad sitting down on the black couches that were in the common room.

"Hello Lillith your friends just went off to find Harry, Nixie, and Aurthur and they are bringing them here to celebrate with us." her Mom said with a warm smile. Lillith smiled and ran up to her parents and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy that we finally have a full family!" she said after letting them go and jumping up and down excitedly. Her dad stood up and made a quizzical face.

"Hm now where that thing?" he said playfully.

"Wait! Now I remember." he said finally and all of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and Severus was holding a white and blue dress as well as a matching pair of earring and a necklace. Handing them to his daughter he smiled.

"And for my sweetheart." he said turning around and pulling out of his pocket a small black box. Cassandra looked up at Severus as he opened it gently.

"Will you...Mph." he tried to say before he was tackled to the ground by Cassandra in a bear hug. Severus smiled and wrapped his free arm around her. Lillith smiled, this surly was going to be the best Christmas ever.

Later that day

Lillith was sitting on her Dad's lap in the Slytherin tower with her friends and Mom. She was wearing the dress that her Dad gave her and looking up at him smiling.

Severus hugged his little girl gently trying not to squeeze her to tight. Lillith curled tighter into her Dads robes smiling. Everyone seemed to be having a ball until something exploded.

"Oops I think I left my sleeping drought alone longer then seventy minutes sorry Professor." Lyla said. Severus tried not to laugh, but nodded the girl off to her quarters to see the damage.

"Daddy you need to smile." Lillith said crossing her arms.

Cassandra laughed as she saw Lillith trying to put a smile on Severus face. Severus was trying not so smile at his daughters attempts until he accidentally let on fall on his face. Tickling Lillith making her laugh he laugh because her laugh was so cute and high pitched.

All of the kids in the room were surprised to actually see Severus smiling and laughing.

Some days later

Harry and Lillith were in the library doing there homework which she had to force him to do. Even though school wasn't going to start up until January she still wanted to get it done.

Harry looked into his Transfiguration text book five different times to see if he had done his work right. Once he was done he took out a book that he had brought when he got a few things done and started to read.

Lillith picked up her potions book and slapped Harry's arm glaring at him.

"I told you when you and I are done which you still have Wizarding History to finish we have to go to the Potions lab to work on our Potions." she whispered angrily. Harry rolled his eyes and took out his History and started to work on that.

Once the two were finished they got up and went to the Potions lab to find Ron and Hermione who stayed at Hogwarts as well as Harry and Lillith's friends working on a sleeping drought.

"Oh hello Lillith, Harry." Hermione said cheerfully. Lillith just nodded and Harry waved.

After about an hour of working they had the sleeping drought finished. Giving her dad their work early like she usually did she trotted off to the Teachers quarters to find her Mom with her friends tagging along.

Knocking on her Mom's door her mother allowed them in.

"Oh hello dear just sit on the couch over there with your friends and I'll be there in a moment. I have to go check on your father to make sure his isn't over working himself like he usually does. Lillith laugh and seated herself on the couch her Mom pointed to.

In the Potions Lab

Ron and Hermione left the time Cassandra got in the lab and Severus was waving his wand around to clean up the mess Ron chose not to clean up. Cassandra leaned against the door frame watching her soon-to-be Husband cleaning up the area and waited for him to notice her.

After a few minutes Severus finally looked up when he heard someone clear their throat and saw Cassandra standing in the door way.

"Oh hello dear." he said gently.

"Took you long enough to notice. Come on lets go our daughter has her friends over." she said walking up to him and taking his hand.

**Hope you like the story so far. Review?**


	9. prophecy Vistitor The sorcerers stone

When Severus and Cassandra were about twenty

Cassandra walked the corners of the Avenue with her wand inside her jacket. It was the middle of fall and she hadn't seen or spoken to Severus in three months after he found out Lily was expecting. She really missed him, he was the only thing she had left besides her unborn daughter.

She came to Lily and James house and knocked gently on the door. Lily with her auburn hair in a high pony tail and her emerald eyes gleaming in the light smiled.

"Hey Cassandra hows it goin?" she said cheerfully until she saw the baby bump on her stomach.

"Whoa your expecting?" she said. Cassandra sighed and nodded.

"Come in here in case You-Know-Who is around." she whispered ushering her in.

"Whose the father?" Lily asked helping Cassandra sit.

"I don't remember. All that I can remember is getting drunk one night and waking up in my house." she lied.

Lily seemed convinced that Cassandra was telling the truth so she just smiled.

Severus missed Cassandra, being a Deatheater wasn't really hard work, but it was a little bit boring. He hated cleaning up the Dark Lord's messes after he killed either a Muggle Family or a Wizard Family. Sitting down in his library reading old Prophesy's he came across one that foretold of a boy and girl killing the most evil wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort.

Even thinking the name the Dark Lord appeared in his house in seconds.

"Ah Severus what news do you have for me?" he said slickly. Snatching up the book Severus was reading his smile vanished.

"I must kill this two and there family's. he said. And with that he apperated out of Severus house apparently to make plans. Severus had to keep Lily and Cassandra safe as well as Lily's family. Grabbing his finest robe he apperated outside of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then there was a burst of bright light and the Headmaster appeared before Severus.

"Don't kill me!" Severus pleaded

"And why shouldn't I, you killed so may others?" the Headmaster replied.

"Because I only wish that you help me." Severus pleaded. Dumbledore looked at the young wizard before him and replied, "What is so important that I must assist you with?"

"He is going to kill them. He learned of a Prophecy and he will kill them both as well as there family and children!" he explained.

"The Prophecy only spoke of a boy and girl not two women."

"He thinks it their son and daughter!"

"If I do help what will you give me in return?"

"Anything you wish." Severus finally said.

Back to the Present 

Cassandra sat down exhausted school started up just yesterday and the students were already pestering her and Severus. Who knew that almost all the students except the ones who stayed at the school didn't get their homework done.

Grumbling under her breath when she realized it was freezing she stood up and waved her wand starting the fire. Laying down on her bed she curled up in a ball not realizing someone came into the room.

Severus looked at the form on the bed curled up underneath all the blankets and snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you want?" came a muffled tone.

"Just wanted to hang out."

"Since when?"

Since always."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"How long?"

"Forever."

Cassandra started to laugh so hard she started to cough. Severus looked very confused at his Fiance and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"All those questions and your...your... your answers!" she replied holding her sides.

Taking deep breaths she finally calmed down enough where Severus could place a warm kiss on her lips.

Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his entire body closer to her.

Late at night

"Harry are you sure Professor Snape is stealing the stone?" Neville asked.

"Yes...no, but that doesn't matter all that matters is we have to stop whoever is stealing it. Ah were here. Skylight." Harry said once they arrived at the Slytherin tower.

The portrait opened and Harry and Neville entered to find Gabriel, Lyla, and Lillith sitting in the common room.

"You ready?" Harry said opening his invisibility coat. Lillith nodded and they all left the tower to meet their other friends Nixie, and Arthur.

Entering the forbidden room to get past so called Fluffy the three headed dog that was already asleep and when they moved his paw they felt breath fall on them. Lillith pushed Harry and her friends down the hatch that they managed to open.

"Lumos." Lillith whispered waving her wand. Harry smiled and took her hand gently in his as she lead the way.

They all arrived in a room filled with flying keys and saw a door.

"Alohomora." Nixie said, but the door didn't opened.

"Great looks like we have to try out all those keys just to open the door since the spell didn't work." Lyla sighed.

"No, look at that on. It's got a bad wing." Gabriel pointed out.

"Yeah your right Gabe, but whose going to fly up there and get it?" Arthur asked. Everyone soon looked to Harry and Lillith who were both befuddled.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" the two said together.

"Hey it was your idea Lillith maybe you should go up there and get it since you are a seeker just like your father." Neville laughed. Lillith scowled and got on the broom and started to chase the key around until she finally got it and threw it to her friends. Opening the door the fastest they could they all flew threw it into a room filled with chess pieces.

Lillith stepped on and try to make a break for the door on the other side and was stopped by two swords.

"Merlin! You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled after Harry lifted her up.

"Looks like we have to play Wizard Chess to get through." Arthur said brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Fine! Gabriel since your the best go to the Knight position. Lyla, Nixie, and I will be the queens. Neville, Harry, and Arthur you'll be the whatever is left." Lillith said calmly.

After what seemed hours they had it narrowed down to Gabriel who made the final move having Lillith call check mate.

"Lillith, Harry you need to continue we have to take Lyla and Gabriel to the Hospital Wing." Nixie said. Lillith and Harry nodded and when they were at the door Arthur called, "You two are the bravest witch and wizard we ever knew!"

Lillith smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and fled into the room where they found the person they didn't expect to find. Professor Quirrell.

"Ah they are here just as we expected Master." the Professor said.

"Remove the cover so I may see my friends." called a raspy voice.

"But master you are not str..."

"DO IT!"

Professor Quirrell removed his turbine to reveal a face on the back of his skull.

"Ah if it isn't little Lillith and Harry." the face said.

A deep growl came from Lillith, she knew exactly who it was. Voldemort. Hearing this Voldemort laughed.

"Do you really think you little puppy growl can scare me?" he mocked. Lillith laughed darkly smiling she stood taller.

"Maybe. If you believe innocent little me can destroy you when I was barely nine months old!" she hissed.

Harry took her hand gently as she started to walk forward.

"Oh so brave you are more brave then you were when I gave you that mark." he sneered. Lillith was pissed off now. Something changed about her, something that made her look demonic.

Harry looked at her astonished, her eyes turned white. She grew very protective of Harry and threatened Voldemort/ Quarrel to make a move.

"Since when were you an demon!" Voldemort gasped.

"Since the day you made me like you!" she yelled.

She jumped at him and attacked. Light burst from her hands as she burned the faces, Harry felt something in his pocket and when he felt something he pulled out a red rock.

Voldemort was enraged by this act of a young eleven year old girl and he threw her off into a wall.

Landing on her side Lillith looked up and glared darkly. Standing up she lunged once more at him landing on his back once more.

Soon the battle was over and Lillith fell to her knees weak, her wings tucked back into place. Looking over too Harry she saw him laying on the floor unconscious. Soon she was the same.

A few hours later

Lillith awoke and looked up into curious eyes of her father, mother, Professor Dumbledore, and her friends.

"How long has it been?" her mom asked. Lillith looked confused until she realized her eyes were still white. Trying to tuck them back into place she hid them from the curious views.

"Five years. I didn't want anyone to think I was a freak because I was like." she whispered. Tears started to sting her eyes as she looked away.

Harry was starting to wake at that time, Lillith sat up and walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You alright?" she asked. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Good."

Seven Days later

Lillith sat at the Slytherin table. Turned out she wasn't a freak it was actual normal. Arthur and Lyla were both like her, so she was proud of her ability

When she heard the deep voice of Dumbledore ring across the hall she looked up at the table.

"Now we shall reward unrewarded house points. For Nixie of Ravenclaw, Lyla of Slytherin, and Neville of Gryffindor for your bravery you three are rewards ten points." he announced. Cheers came all around from everyone.

"For Hufflepuff Gabriel for your best Wizard Chess match Hogwarts has ever seen five points." Another applaud.

"And last but not least Harry Potter of Gryffindor and Lillith Evens of Slytherin. You both showed leadership and friendship unlike any other witch or wizard Hogwarts has ever had. For you 10 points." Everything was silent for two minutes and everyone started to cheer.

"The winners of the house cup is tied between Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Professor Dumbledore announced.

Everyone was excited and happy it was the first tie for the house cup in Hogwarts history.

**I'm soooooo sorry to those who had to wait for this chapter. I've been at school lately and it was taking up all my time, but finally the end of the first book of Fighting Love. I like to thank those who reviewed this story and kept me going from beginning to end. Be looking for book 2 which should be out very soon hopefully. Any ways ttyl! :)**


End file.
